Egress peer engineering (EPE) allows a network to instruct an ingress network device (e.g., a router) to direct traffic towards a specific egress network device (e.g., a router) and a specific external interface to reach a particular destination outside of the network. Egress peer engineering allows for the selection of a best advertised egress route and mapping of the selected best route to a specific egress point. Ingress peer engineering (IPE) enables a network to match destinations, announced by the network, with an internal core capacity in order to deliver traffic to the destinations while minimizing, controlling, and optimizing the internal core capacity.